A Game Between Houses
by angelladyspring
Summary: The world is much less black and white than it seems and ruling a country is a lot more work. When Yoshinoya rises in Eraklyon the Royal Family has to find allies and who would be better than Diaspro of House Isis, the richest of their allies. Except Sky knows nothing about politics.
1. Chapter 1

AN This series will take a look at the politics in Eraklyon and will 'accompany' the seasons from Winx Club to shed a new light and add another perspective. The first chapter is taking place around Episode 7 of Season 3. Because I was inspired to write this by A Song Of Ice And Fire, the fanfiction title is based on Game Of Thrones.

* * *

King Erendor was pacing in the throne room and only his wife and Diaspro were bearing witness. "Your majesty, what is bothering you?" Diaspro asked. "We need allies" he spat. "That damn Sky" he shook his head. "He loves her" Queen Samara tried to calm him but Erendor would have none of it. "He brings her, wants to introduce her and not even as his fiancée and ally. Domino is a dead ally to us. They will talk. Do you think any of the houses will support us over Yoshinoya if this is going to continue? They are already saying he broke one agreement; they fear he will break more and all the houses are hesitant to tie themselves to us." Erendor ranted and Diaspro was thoroughly lost.

"What is going on?" she asked, leaning over to Samara who let go of a sigh. "We've been thus far able to keep quiet about why Sky annulled the engagement, but he intends to introduce Bloom to the court at the anniversary party." Diaspro's eyes widened. "So they are engaged?" she asked but Samara shook her head. "Not even, as fiancée she would have a standing as Princess of Domino even if the kingdom is dead. Still, Domino has riches but without a hint of a promise these riches would be traded to Eraklyon?" Diaspro nodded. "Not a clever move" she snorted. "Sky was never politcal savvy" and Samara couldn't help but agree. This had been one of the reasons, they had been hesitant to accept Bloom. "Worse, since her kingdom is dead, there might even be talk about her being a gold digger, wanting political power in Erakylon." Samara admitted. "It would start an outroar among the houses" Diaspro acknowledged.

"Diaspro?" Erendor interrupted the conversation between the two women. "I hope you will not intend to perceive Sky's actions as an insult to you and your house" Diaspro was short for words for a moment and Samara added her own words. "You are like a daughter to us and it does pain me Sky has entirely forgotten about the friendship between you two" Diaspro smiled. "You've always encouraged me, helped me with my lessons but I am not head of my house. I will not take insult, but my parents might, they still feel insulted even, wanting me to marry Sky still" Diaspro admitted, even if she wanted to assure the king and queen of their alliance. "If only Sky would see reason" Erendor's shouders sagged. "He would need you as his queen to navigate the realm's politics"

When she had been dismissed, anger at her once friend surged, she had done her best not to be angry at his parents but why couldn't Sky fight for her friendship? That jealous redhead was doing her best to make Sky forget all about her, everything they'd been through. At least he had told no one her secret. She clenched her hands when she was thinking about the other marriage alliances her parents were talking about making for her. They even eyed Sky's cousin but she knew Thoren wanted a big and happy family with multiple children. Sky would be happy with just one heir. Fear rose in her and Diaspro found herself angry at Sky once more. She would have been fine if he wanted a mistress on the side, he knew that. But Bloom would not want to be a mistress on the side. It was all about Bloom for him.

She fought the tears threatening to escape her eyes, when she thought of their lost friendship all because Bloom did not want them to be friends. She told herself it was fine, their friendship meaning nothing but who was she kidding? She didn't recall the words she spat at her maid, but she did recall the oh so sweet offer she was presented with. Yet, he was Valtor, one of the biggest threats to the magical dimension and she should not take it. In fact, she had to tell the king and queen that he had come to Eraklyon, didn't she?

"Valtor had never directly attacked Erakylon" Erendor mused, when she presented them with news of her encounter. Her eyes widened. "You can't mean I should do it" she gasped and looked at each of them, Erendor looking at the floor and Samara looking at her with longing. "We'd want you as daughter-in-law, still do" Samara admitted and something inside Diaspro ached to be a part of their family again.

* * *

AN: I'm planning to update this fic once I week most likely either on friday or saturday. This is the first fic where I'm trying an uploading schedule so let's see how I'll fare. I'd also love to hear your feedback as comments make my day (and motivate me to write)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter accompanies Episode 8 of the third season. There is a lot of dialogue I've kept from the show, particularly the Nick dub, in fact the later dialogues are all taken from the show. I tried my best to make this chapter fit the narration of the canon episode. (You could probably watch it and read this side by side)

* * *

"Are you sure about this, your majesties?" Diaspro asked, hesitance clear in her voice. Sky's parents nodded. "He won't see sense and for now, this seems like a good option" King Erendor spoke, not entirely convinced and neither was his mother. "I only hope Bloom will not make a scene." Samara voiced her fears but Diaspro shook her head. "We all know she is not the most level-headed and prone to attacking others." After all, Bloom once attacked her without any real reason except her imagination. Thinking she was a witch? Bloom had proved her stupidity once. Who could say she wouldn't do it a second time? "I will make sure we have guards protecting you in case her and her friends try to interfere" King Erendor promised her and she nodded. "Very well, then I will take my leave with your permission" she curtsied before him. "You are dismissed" he nodded.

No matter how many times she thought about it, there was a sick feeling in Diaspro's stomach, and she frequently told herself 'It's for Eraklyon not yourself'. Still, doing that to Sky, her friend? After everything they had been through, she thought she owed him a lot more, had to give him more credit. Surely, he would grow as a King? It was not what friends did to each other. He had been the only one to treat her as a friend, a sister and well, the King and Queen followed him after. They were her chosen family, Sky her once promised husband and she had never opposed their union. She didn't begrudge him falling in love and if they weren't nobility, if they did not have their responsibilities to the people of Eraklyon, then he would have been free to marry Bloom after all, free of his burden to marry for an alliance. But he wasn't, he was the heir and had a duty and it was Diaspro's job to make sure he would follow it.

She arrived early at the celebration. Talking to some of the other nobles, even those of other realms came easy to her, navigating the political field was what she had learned, and she even observed how the Winx kept to themselves, arriving late. It was a pity, Princess Aisha would be able to make so many alliances for Andros if she simply left the Winx' side. With more allies, she could help her kingdom fight Valtor but the king and queen of Andros were too busy in their kingdom, holding the fort to attend the celebration. Crown Princess Aisha should at least make small talk, ease them into a political alliance, but she did nothing and when Diaspro moved to her, all she earned was a glare. They had never met and yet Princess Aisha had so much hostility towards her, no thanks to Bloom likely, Diaspro thought with resentment. Bloom had always struck her as a more jealous person.

More interesting, none of the two true Princesses among the Winx knew how to throw their weight around, they should have demanded to be let through to speak to Stella's father and the guards should have let them. If they did not recognize either of them or make it known who exactly they were, Diaspro couldn't help them, she knew how to make herself known. She did not dwell to long on it, making eye contact with Queen Samara when she descended the stairs and nodded to her. Their plan was still on track and Diaspro was supposed to get Sky to toast with her. They trusted her, wanted her as their daughter-in-law and it filled Diaspro with pride. "Hurray for Eraklyon and long live the King and Queen" she spoke to no one in particular, then unveiled her potion. "And here is to Prince Sky and a happy and great future" For Eraklyon, she encouraged herself. It was the right thing.

Bloom was good on the dance floor, she had to admit. But it was hard for her to tune out the commentary of the two, some of them loved her, some debated who she was and then more spoke about how her kingdom was broken and any of her allies would be busy of trying to build up Domino again. Sure, Domino had riches, but were they worth it? It was even harder hearing other nobles slander Sky's name, asking why he was a fool for dancing with her instead of Eraklyon royalty and some even send a glance to her, as if asking her if Bloom was the reason for the broken engagement. Those rumours spread fast, as did the icy feeling inside of her and then rage followed when she remembered what Sky had thrown away. At least he had kept his promise to her, she thought, hanging on to that thought. They were still friends, even if Sky had never bothered to contact her after Yoshinoya had kidnapped her.

When he left Bloom's side, she saw her chance to strike and she went to greet him. "Sky" she called out to him. "Yes?" his tone, fairly neutral, fell when he recognized her. "Oh, hi Diaspro" She told herself, he didn't mean the disappointment in his voice, he was simply stressed, or even distracted. Instead, she smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long. Is that any way to welcome an old friend?" She wanted him to remember all the good times they had, the time they spend together. She wanted a more enthused greeting, a happy smile to see her, converse about their old days, a promise to keep in touch. He didn't often keep this promise, but it always was a lot of fun to tease him about it. "Well, I..." She could see him wanting to evade her, looking for an excuse to walk away. It hurt.

She of course, could not let that happen, so she kept on talking, anything to make him remember how good their friendship was. "We were very good friends once, if I recall even more than friends" Not lovers, but engaged, partners in sharing the same burden, same duty to their kingdom, united in a shared goal, destined to rule together. They used to have a shared future. "Listen, that's all ancient history, Diaspro and I don't really want to talk about it." If she had hurt before, those words hurt so much more but she was good at keeping a poker face. She wouldn't let him see how much those words brought tears to her eyes, him breaking off their friendship just like this. Fine, she was fine, it was fine if he didn't want to talk about it. "Right, of course. Well then let's just have one last toast in your honour." Suddenly it was a lot easier offering him the mind-controlling potion when the Sky she remembered did not exist anymore. He was, after all, ancient history.

"Shall we?" She did her best, not to have a trembling voice, not to start crying because she knew she had lost his friendship that had meant so much to her, had made her life so much more bearable, had made her so happy once. "To your happiness, Sky" she toasted, the words bitter on her tongue. "And here is to our happiness, Diaspro" he toasted back, lying right into her face. He had stopped caring about her happiness, because if he still did, he would remember how much their friendship had meant to her. She would have it back, soon, she told herself. When he drank, she could feel the dark essence of the potion taking hold of him, tethering him to her and she could have stopped the magic yet she didn't, craving his friendship more. She would make him remember their partnership, make him remember they were destined to rule together side by side.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important announcement to make" Sky told her, but her searching gaze, meeting the kings told her, it was not the one, Sky intended to make but the one she intended him to make. The pit in her stomach was growing, as the king, with knowledge of the true coming announcement let his son take the stage. Still, she was tied to her feet, wary of the potion truly taking hold of Sky. She tried to project Sky forgetting about Bloom, letting him speak about herself, his memories of her but she could feel him talking about Bloom and not her, that is, until she could feel the mark complete on Sky, feel him completely under her control and she did her best to sway his words and just in time. "Princess" she could her him and with more than she needed, she used her powers over him to compel him to say her name. "Diaspro" fell from his lips and she could she in his eyes the possession taking over.

She stepped forward, hesitantly of her win but when Sky looked to her and not to Bloom, she ran, happiness surging through her. She had her friend back, her family. "Valtor's potion has worked its magic and now you are finally mine" she whispered, still disbelief over her, afraid the spell might fade, release him, humiliate her further. Or worse, the Winx interfering, accusing her of tricking Sky (which technically she had done). When she saw Bloom cry, her heart clenched. There was pity in her and Bloom did not look like she wanted to interfere much to her relief. She had given the girl not enough credit, Bloom was after all, not making a scene and she possibly had learned after the fiasco, namely the fight they had at had Red Fountain after her attack. Even if Bloom had stolen Sky from her, taking what had been hers.

She had taken her friends into account earlier, but they had at first been so busy comforting Bloom, Diaspro thought they would not make a scene until Stella's temper took over. The guards were supposed to keep everyone away from the dais but Diaspro took a sharp breath when Stella attacked their guards. Panic took over Diaspro, she had to stop them. She did not want to be attacked by the six fairies, one the keeper of the dragon flame, had to deescalate the scene. She knew, Sky might be able to reason with them "Those girls are out to get me. They are dangerous, Sky, dangerous. Please stop them." at the end, she couldn't even keep the panic from her voice and only Sky heard it, but her panic voice acted in her favour in convincing Sky. But her panic made her mouth ran away with words she knew not true. "They are witches, Sky, minions of Valtor, listen to me my darling and do as I say" She only knew she had to tighten the magic bond around him, make him reject talking to the WInx lest they find a way to break the spell and in the split second she had, no other idea came to mind in how to keep the fairies away.

Only he was still being Sky, still making a big spectacle of having the Winx removed, something that Erendor did comment as well. He should have told the guards privately, not shout it for all the nobles to hear. It would come to bite them in the back, she just knew it. It caused a panic, even more when Erendor, full of the true knowledge supported his son's claims. And ever so heroic Sky was he could not let the Winx just go, he unleashed the dragons, riding one of them but without his own mind, he could not control all of them. Their guests fled the party in panic and Diaspro herself wasn't exactly quiet and calm herself. Still, she followed King Erendor and Queen Samara into the palace. "It seems Sky still does stupid things. Diaspro, you can't let him do stupid decisions anymore" King Erendor told her. "At least for a while" Queen Samara added.

In the end, the celebration party made headlines for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

AN: Please comment, that would make my day. Also next update planned for next friday


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Set the next day after the celebration party, considering it is canon there are a few days between episode 8 and the next meeting with the Winx. Expect my take on what happens on Eraklyon during those days.

* * *

**Valtor attacks the 1000****th**** anniversary celebration on Eraklyon**

_Yesterday evening, the biggest threat to the magic dimension, the black magician Valtor has in a cowardly attack disrupted the celebrations of the 1000__th__ anniversary of the kingdom of Eraklyon. Here is what King Erendor had to say:_

"_The celebration of our beloved Eraklyon is a strong sign, a positive sign that undoubtly attracted Valtor. He attempted to break Eraklyon's spirit by attacking us on such a celebrated day, cursing my son to accuse the Winx and foremost the daughter of the late King and Queen of Domino of allying themselves to him, slandering their names. Yet we do believe, Crown Princess Bloom will stand strong in the face of her and her parent's adversary as will Eraklyon. We promise to florish for another 1000 years and Eraklyon will not fail against Valtor"_

_It's not unlikely to believe, Valtor to be strong enough to put our dear Crown Prince under his control. Currently he is under the care of Princess Diaspro, who is said to have broken the spell Crown Prince Sky was placed under and recovering from the spell's effects. Read on the next page, why Crown Princess Bloom of Domino is Valtor's next target and how her parents defeated him. _

Her life was finally back on track, the news did not report on her placing Sky under the spell, when they pretended it had been Valtor on his own. All was going well and even if Valtor would speak the truth, who would believe him? It would be called a simple attempt at slandering the royal family or her. "We should get back at Valtor, let's send the royal army to Andros" Sky pulled her away from her thoughts and she focused on the conversation. "We cannot just send the army; Andros might take it as a war declaration or at least an affront. We can only do so if asked" Diaspro interfered with Sky, trying to be the voice of reason to his ever so heroic self. "We might visit Andros after our talks to the other houses and kingdoms to assure them of Eraklyon's standing" King Erendor assured Sky, attempting to get the notion into Sky's head to be patient. "And we have to plan with Andros, if they let our army join"

Diaspro fought her urge to facepalm at Sky's next plan. "Then let me go alone and I will deal with Valtor" Queen Samara sighed. "Sky, my darling, you will still need to rest, don't you agree, Diaspro" The queens attention fell back to her and she gave her a signal. Samara was becoming way to comfortable with Diaspro influencing Sky's mind, she realized. "Yes, my darling, you should go rest some more" Diaspro parroted, twisting the magic binding Sky to her, so he would comply. "Yes, my dear" He stood. "Mother, father, Diaspro, please excuse me" His father nodded, and Sky left the room. The King turned to her. "There is still too much rashness in Sky" The Queen nodded. "Diaspro, do you think you can do anything about it?" She knew Queen Samara meant using more than simple talk, this was magic they were talking about to make Sky comply.

"I don't want to hurt him" Diaspro admitted, whenever she used Valtor's magic on him, it made her feel a little sick to her core. She could only imagine what Sky felt under those powers. "Then you won't, I'm sure of it" King Erendor assured her and Queen Samara added her own piece. "It will only be until we announced the engagement between you two" Only for a while, not long term, slowly Diaspro nodded. "Only for a few days" she agreed. She would let the bond snap, one day, when the kingdom was safe. Or the magic would vanish if Valtor should be defeated. This was not forever, only for the shortest of whiles. "Good, then we have started talking to Eraklyon's nobles about forming allies" With a simply sentence, Diaspro was back in her field again, navigating the politics of the realms.

Later, on behest of the King, she was visiting King Radius, who was resting after the fiasco of yesterday. When she was allowed to enter, he sat at one of the armchairs in the room he had been given. "Your majesty, I wanted to apologize for everything happening yesterday" She curtsied. King Radius waved it away. "This was not your fault" he told her but the sinking feeling inside her, the guilt did not let her forget it was. "You were hurt by Eraklyon's dragons" She gave him a reason, wanting to be forgiven by him, after all his daughter had suffered by her hand via proxy. Even if Stella had attacked their guards before Diaspro had accused them of working with Valtor. "My duaghter saved me, brave Stella" His gaze became unfocused for a moment. "But the attack was Valtor's work" he mumbled, then he shook his head as if he were in pain.

"Your majesty, is everything alright or should I send for someone?" Diaspro's gaze wandered through the room, searching for anything that might help the king, but he declined. "It's alright, I'm just a little fuzzy. Valtor attacked Solaria, too" he said, with sudden clarity. "Really?" Diaspro furrowed her browns. "I had not heard of such attack on Solaria" The king groaned, leaning over. Then as if it was nothing, he leaned back, no emotion betraying his face. "Attack? There was no attack on Solaria, only a monster" As he said those words, Valtor's mark shone through his eyes and Diaspro wanted to vomit. He was under Valtor's control, she realized, his headache must have come from fighting the control. Was that what she did to Sky?

"Have you heard word of my wife?" King Radius asked suddenly, having all forgotten about Stella. His eyes were gazes over, no focus in them anymore, Diaspro thought. "We send note to her, she must be worried about you" her answer was flat, a deep and unsettling feeling inside of her, she wanted to get away from him. "Then I should rest. You are dismissed, Princess Diaspro" He closed his eyes and instantly dozed off. Diaspro quickly left the room. "His majesty is resting" she told his guards at the door, getting away as quickly as possible. Seeing the King under Valtor's control made her feel afraid. She couldn't think about him.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated, please do tell me if you like this 'Game Of Thrones' Style fanfic


	4. Chapter 4

The task of greeting Countess Cassandra befell on Diaspro. The Countess glared at her, seemingly feeling insulted by her appearance and truthfully, it probably was since neither the king, queen nor prince dignified her arrival, only sending another noble, not royalty to greet her. Still, only royal families would be greeted by a member of the royal family which Cassandra was not yet. With her head held high, Cassandra exited the aircraft. "Welcome back to Eraklyon, Countess. Please follow me to the throne room" Cassandra looked her over, but Diaspro did not cower in front of her, she was the heir to House Isis, the princess to Isis ever since her house came to power backed by Eraklyon's royal family. A princess did not rank below a countess.

When she did not receive an answer, Diaspro turned on her heels, strolling through the gardens. "It was a terrible shame, the celebrations were interrupted" Countess Cassandra stated, no doubt to make Eraklyon's royal family and its allies feel small, but Diaspro knew to read between the lines. "Indeed, it was. There seems to be an uprising of villains, first the Trix, then Darkar and now Valtor. Though admittedly he is the first to affect realms beyond Magix" Nothing but the truth, nothing to hint at her own involvement of the interruptions. No hint Diaspro knew the king was under Valtor's control. It was after all suspicious for Cassandra to have left the King behind.

"Ah yes, yes, villains the Winx" Cassandra sneered at the name "defeated. With Bloom, the heir to the broken kingdom. Stella should not have hung around such lowly friends. Princess Aisha is the only with high standing, though what is happening on Andros is a disgrace to her family" Diaspro nodded, mentally noting how "fond" the Countess seemed of Stella and her friends. "I hear the water kingdoms have completely fallen under Valtor's control leaving the ruling and fighting to only one of the two royal families" Give no opinion away, don't sneer at the girl who had once stolen her place, at her friends, Diaspro told herself. She would not give ammunition to the other woman.

The slandering was left to Cassandra, who wasted no time. "Can you believe Princess Aisha simply celebrated during Solaria's princess ball and Eraklyon's celebration when her own realm was under attack? And the Winx see themselves as the future members of the Company of Light?" Cassandra's rant was interrupted, when they arrived at the palace, the guards opening the doors for them. "Princess Diaspro, Countess Cassandra" Diaspro could swear she heard a growl, when she was named first and could only do so much to repress a smirk at the older woman's annoyance. Cassandra underestimated her, giving too much away.

As soon as they were away from prying ears, Cassandra began her rant anew. "Anyway, the Winx are a bunch of pretentious fairies and Stella has nothing on her mind but fashion. I know you were given lessons on how to run a country, but Stella never was. It's a good thing my daughter knows to navigate courts waters, it's so good Radius saw reason naming my daughter heir and not that no good Stella. Not to forget about Bloom, she's supposed to be Domino's princess, but does she behave like one? She acts out of turn, rashly and hot heated" Cassandra side eyed her. "Rumours had it Sky once left you for her, it's good he came to his senses" No doubt wanting confirmation on rumours, her own new or rather old standing, whether her engagement to Sky was renewed.

Thank the dragon, Diaspro had no time for an answer as they had arrived at the throne room. Again, Countess Cassandra was introduced after Diaspro and again, Cassandra bristled at the thinly veiled 'You are not a queen yet'. Still, Diaspro noticed the similarity between the two women, their ambition not unlike one another. After all, both were after the royal family, though more age appropriate Cassandra went for the king and Diaspro for the prince. And after watching Cassandra, either her or her daughter were high candidates for having cursed the king. Cassandra had so kindly reminded her, Chimera was now named Crown Princess, a fact highly suspicious to her.

Fascinated and repulsed, she watched as Cassandra, not yet queen, would throw her weight around, for being engaged to Solaria's king, thinly veiling her insults for the failed celebration party, blaming Sky for the injury of her 'beloved' ( a blind woman could tell, Cassandra married him for the political powers). Needlessly, she was glad Sky was not present or he would have called her out, while Queen Samara, the only one of the royal family to welcome Cassandra, smiled on. Later, she would pull Diaspro aside, sneering at her. "Who does she think she is? She is not a queen yet even if the Houses of Solaria think so" It should be a lesson to Diaspro, she thought. She hoped.

She only had Eraklyon in mind, Cassandra wanted power, to rule, without care for the people, Diaspro would care for her people. It was for the greater good, not for her own sake. She did not act on her own accord, the king and queen agreed with her, wanted her to be family. She wouldn't marry into the royal family for power, would be a just queen, not for the title. Cassandra cared for no one but herself and her daughter, wanted glory for her family, adorn herself with titles she knew nothing off. It was not for herself, Diaspro told herself again, it was for Eraklyon. Their reasons for cursing Sky and Valtor were different

Diaspro crossed Countess Cassandra's path once more, this time with King Radius at her side. "Your majesty, I hope you have rested well" Diaspro curtsied before the King. It was Cassandra that spoke up for her husband. "Yes, he is well rested and ready to stand at my side again, right, my dear?" It was faint, but she could feel it, feel the magic in those words. There was only a faint whiff but if she had any doubts, this confirmed Countess Cassandra had put the King under Valtor's spell. It left her skin feel itchy, she wanted to scratch it, scratch Cassandra for the false magic. She barely noticed the mumbled reply of the king.

Cassandra snorted. "Look at him. Radius, invite Diaspro to accompany us to our plane" She tells him, as if playing with her powers. No, not as if. Showing them to her, willingly letting Diaspro see the control she had over Radius and she wonders, why she does it. Then for a moment, panic sets in. Does Cassandra know she has Sky under her control? What is the motivation behind Cassandra? She can't have Cassandra know, can't have her tell. Her thoughts are interrupted when the King addresses her. "Please, Princess Diaspro, accompany us to our plane" he speaks, repeating Cassandra's words, seemingly not remembering ever being told them.

It feels wrong, the magic is wrong, it's crawling up her spine, but she follows them anyway. Cassandra fills the silence with meaningless chatter as they pass Eraklyon's guards. "Chimera will be so glad to see you well; she is such a precious dear, I left her in charge, and she handles it so well. She will be such a wonderful queen someday, much better than Stella, don't you agree dear?" The King, to Diaspro's horror did agree without a bat of his eyes. He has a vacant look in his eyes, Diaspro hates it, hates the lifeless look. He is just like a marionette, pulled at its strings by the countess. He should be a king, not a puppet.

There is a small part in her, cheering when he jerks seeing the plane. "You left me" he whispered, horrified and he freezes on the spot. The magic in the air wavered, and Diaspro wondered, if she only senses the magic because of her own spell over Sky. They should be similar enough. The magic rises with full vengeance, clawing at Radius, his mind and Valtor's mark burns in his eyes, clearly visible to her. Cassandra smirks, turning to the King. "We never left you. Be a dear and go up. Do as I say" Those last words, the words given to them by Valtor make the King falter and all life, all fight vanishes in an instance. The only Solarian, their pilot watches silently and Diaspro sees him wearing the sigil of Countess Cassandra's house.

"Princess Diaspro, this is how you use the spell" Cassandra stated outright, and Diaspro corrects it to curse in her mind. "I do not understand what you mean" she states, deflecting the accusation however true it is. "You do, do not think I do not know you have the prince under your control. We both feel the magic of Valtor" Diaspro wants to falter but she stands strong, keeping quiet and Cassandra speaks once more. "Take everything, his will, his memories and he will be yours. You will be the Queen you want to be. Good luck, Princess Diaspro" with these words, Cassandra steps into the plane.

The words echo in Diaspro's mind. _Take everything. _Erase everything, make him a puppet to pull on its strings. Everything inside of Diaspro rejects the notion, she can't do that to Sky, he is her friend, she knew him since childhood, she still likes him, for well, being him. She does not want him to follow her every order, just shape him, let him see reason, sense in how to rule Eraklyon instead of running all over the world. She wants him to stay, in Eraklyon at her side, like he once meant to.

Cassandra on the other hand, Diaspro realizes, revels in the magic, using it for the slightest of things, unnecessary uses just because she can. Magic which crawls up Diaspro's spine, prickle her skin, leave a horrible taste on her tongue. It tastes foul, like a rotten fruit with worms. She can feel her own magic react to it, wildly trashing at it and she has to let her own magic out, it is telling her to claim Sky and make him obey. She doesn't want to, avoids Sky for the rest of the day but she knows, oh she knows the taste will only go away if she asserts her control over him. She promises she won't fall for the taste of the sweet magic, she won't.

* * *

AN: I would love to see your reviews, they make my day


End file.
